Roses Wrapped
by YourWettestDream
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in a square with the strong smell of roses and sea, and they begin to get intimate. When a police officer appears and makes a strange request to them, will they obey? Will they enjoy? Which consequences will it lead them to? Yaoi, SasuNaru


**A/N: Hella, this is my debut! It's still gonna be translated to Portuguese, but just later (I was dying to post it here as soon as possible).**

**For one thing, this oneshot is lemonless (Aaaaw) and it was inspired in true facts; just that my **_**female **_**cousin was sitting in a bench with her **_**girlfriend**_**, and two male police officers passed by. Soon I'll post another oneshot, with lemon.**

**THIS CONTAINS YAOI! MEANING BOY x BOY, MEANING GAAAAAY, MEANING HAPPINESS! HAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I thought that putting Naruto and Sasuke in a AU would give me possession of them; but apparently Kishi-kun told me they can travel wherever they want with Kuchiyose no Jutsu, and so I still don't own them. _Still_ don't.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Roses Wrapped**

It was early evening that Day. In the sky, a few sunrays were left creating a gradient from the west horizon to the part right above the shore. The late summer's twilight was painting the firmament with everything from red, to purple and dark blue, making it a rather quarrelsome atmosphere where colours played the part. Underneath it, there was a square; more like a huge sidewalk, since it was settled upon a bay's trajectory in front of the sea, 500 meters long and 30 meters wide. Along the square were benches encrusted in zig-zag sequence, putting some good ten meters from one another; and near every bench were oak trees to shade them from the sun during the day.

Semi-circular beds filled with roses wrapped the base of every tree, near every bench. Meaning it raised a particularly sweet aroma in the air, making said "square" adorably romantic. The singular perfume of red roses, though, made a certain raven wrinkle his nose in disgust; creating creases in the pale skin under the mixed lights which remained from the sunset.

Now and then a breeze from the sea in front of him blew and took away the sugary perfume, leaving a salty one instead. And the Uchiha wrinkled his nose even more.

"Aaw, c'mon Sasuke, stop bothering so much and enjoy the view" Naruto, a blond blue-eyed teenager sat in the same bench whined at the raven. He snorted. "Hn. This smell is too annoying for my liking." The blond turned to him and smiled in agreement. "Yeah, pretty sweet, isn't it? But I like it." The raven glanced sideways briefly, to Naruto, and retorted. "It's also too… heavy. The air, it's filled with salt and it smells of seaweed. I hate it" he scowled. How fun was it to test to what point the Uchiha's annoyance could go? "And to top that there's also you in here. The master prize to trouble me even more." Thinking better, it wasn't all _that_ fun.

"You know, you really could use it with being less grumpy all the time" he said sincerely. "And hey, I'm the reason why you being here for so long isn't _deadly_ boring" he said with a grin.

"Shut up"

"Eeeeh? Naniii, Sasukeee?"

"No amount of you makes this less tedious" he said, and it sounded strange even for his ears. He sighed "If at least Itachi would arrive soon", and huffed. "Naah, don't worry about it" Naruto said and put both hands behind his head, then smiled. "Just take in the moment", and stretched backwards. Sasuke noticed the tight orange t-shirt and black leather jacket cladding his torso.

Taking the hint, the raven lowered his head to check his own outfit out. It consisted of a long black coat, dark slacks and… black flip flops. As he stared at his cold, pale bare feet – shrugging and stretching them repeatedly – he remembered Itachi would be bringing his dress shoes to the party he was attending. It was one of those troublesome social confraternizations, completely useless from the fun point of view, all in all, a waste of time. As it was sitting there on that bench with Naruto telling him to 'take in the moment', when he could barely 'enjoy' anything there. It was more like he had to put up with the overly sugary smell of roses, and the sea breeze which grasped to his skin making it feel sweaty. Just then said wind blew again on his face, and the taste it left in his mouth was bitter.

The blond to Sasuke's left shifted uncomfortably in his place, and put both hands down at his sides. But his right hand didn't meet material the bench was made of; instead his palm landed on top of a cold, fair skinned hand. Sasuke quivered at the touch, but didn't move from under the warm hand of the beautiful guy beside him. He asked himself why, and not being able to grasp onto a satisfactory answer, he just shrugged internally and sighed. And when he drew the air past his nostrils, the smell of roses appeared to be less repugnant.

Naruto, though, removed his hand from over Sasuke's as if he'd been shocked – as soon as he noticed how strange it looked, – and brought it to the back of his head to scratch it, laughing sheepishly: "Hehehe, sorry Sasuke." The raven apparently came back to himself as he realized the same thing, and felt himself blush at it, because it was obviously strange that he'd felt comfortable with Naru– '_Wait, what? Handsome guy beside me? Comfortable touch?!'_ and his face flushed even more. Now the sea breeze brushed warm against his skin, as if approving of the blush he held and couldn't make get down.

He felt ridiculous, not being able to get over a mere blush, but as he was still musing over his incapability of controlling himself, Naruto turned to him, completely recovered, and smiled brightly "So, since we're here and it's a waste of time already, why don't we make it, uhm, more profitable?"

"Hn, profitable? Since when do you say anything smart, moron?"

Naruto pouted. "Hey, I'm a genius, you hear?! You just can't give in to my… Ehm… Ahm… Intellectual creativity! Ha!" He grinned victoriously.

"You mean your ability of creating pseudo intelligent speeches which can sound smart to ears more stupid than yours, isn't that it? Hn, you can deceive little people then."

Naruto breathed in and pointed a finger at Sasuke, ready to make a retort, then stopped. As it was creating a huge five second gap between their continuous quarrelling, Sasuke frowned at the lingering silence and turned his face to the blond, then chuckled. His long term friend held a confused expression, knitted eyebrows, mouth slightly open, gaze transfixed to somewhere in the air above them, as if in deep-dumb-thought, trying to decipher what Sasuke'd just said. The raven chuckled again. How could he be friends with such a stupid Dobe?

At the sound of his friend's shallow laughter, Naruto woke up from his daze and lowered his hand fast, looking angrily at the Uchiha. "What are you laughing at?"

"You know I don't laugh, Dobe."

"Eeeh, but you were chuckling right now! And I'm not a Dobe!"

"I was just watching how much of a Dobe you are, Dobe."

"And why'd you think that? I'm obviously so intelligent!"

"Hn."

"Hey, I'm serious now, you know? You are the stupid one here."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then."

Silence.

Naruto then returned to a normal sitting position, and looked up to the sky. After a moment's pause, of purely staring, the blond sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, eyes closing and head dropping backwards. Hearing Naruto do it, Sasuke did it himself, relenting in the bland aroma of red roses mixed with seaweed. He turned his head to the left, fixating his gaze in Naruto, and noticed that his frame was darker, due to the sun being completely set by now. Nevertheless, the raven noticed, anyone around could still watch the perfect curves of the blond's cheekbones, following the three lines over his scarred cheeks, the format of the flawless lips, the thin nose – all under the silver full moonlight – and rest over those azure eyes.

And oh, the eyes. They were glowing, like they'd always glow; but they were darker in the edges and clearer around his pupils. They would so glow, so bright; they would make the Uchiha's breath hitch a little; they would make him blush, avert his gaze, and then raise it again. They'd make him instable, and he'd deny it forever, but he suddenly got so nervous only the odour of passionate red roses could calm him down. The breeze blew and he closed his eyes, enjoying how the sweat on his forehead didn't matter anymore, and rested his head against the back of the bench.

Sasuke thought he might've as well been drugged by now, because of how he'd let himself think those thoughts of his. _'Nevermind' _he mused, _'in the end I can always blame it in my brain's tiredness due to Itachi's delay'_. He breathed in a rather laboured way. _'Or in these roses, for that matter. Or in Naruto being so hot'_. Again. "Tsc."

Naruto opened his eyes and directed his glare to the Uchiha, who sensing it, glared right back, his head still resting against the bench top. Just like that they stood, staring at each other. Although only a few minutes passed, it felt eternal. And not because it was embarrassing, but because they were lost in one another.

"It's…" Naruto started softly "The sky's pretty much starry tonight, ain't it?"

Sasuke blinked slowly "…Indeed, such a great remark, baka" he said sarcastically.

Naruto gave a half bent smile "Just… your eyes. I can see the sky in your eyes".

The raven's eyes widened a tad bit, and then reduced again to a half mast level. "Is it? It sounds strange, Dobe" deep inside he cursed himself for being so rude, but he had to maintain his Uchiha pride.

"Yeah…" The blond said rather dumbly. His gaze wavered from the onyx eyes to some rosy tender flesh below it, then up again. Sasuke'd rather deny he'd seen it, but then the blond licked his lips. The raven watched Naruto grow fearful for a moment, then determined, then give up whatever he was thinking about. And, oh, the Uchiha knew what he was thinking, because he was thinking the same thing himself.

He felt his face heat up, and turned back to looking upwards, to formally stare at the sky. It was indeed very bright, with more stars than he was used to see in it. Suddenly, the stars in his vision blurred, and he was despaired and surprised with what was seeminlgy happening to him. _'Am I about to… Cry?'_ But he controlled himself before anything dropped, whether it was a tear or his soon to be shattered pride. The red roses complied with his emotional weakness, with that sickly sweetness that emanated from them. The sea just kept coming and going though.

Naruto cleared his throat and also dug into studying the skies, almost too concentrated in his duty, like nothing had ever happened. _'Cause it didn't' _Sasuke mused.

An arm cut the air above them, pointing at the pitch black endless space. "Can you see the Southern Cross? I can't seem to find it."

'_Completely clueless Dobe'_ Sasuke thought "Of course you can't find it, Dobe. We're in the Northern Hemisphere." He chuckled.

Naruto stopped for a second then asked: "Well? What's the matter?" The raven sighed, and turned to face his friend to reply: "Well, the matter is that the _Southern _Cross can only be seen in the _Southern_ Hemisphere. That's why it's _Southern_ Cross, not _Nothern_, baaaka." He said nonchalantly. Then his face broke its seriousness and he laughed a little.

Naruto turned to look at him as well "O-okaay…" and resumed in looking at the sky with thinned lips and furrowed brows.

Sasuke ceased his amusement as he too looked up and creased his forehead in annoyance. Naruto hadn't even retaliated when he'd called him baka. He tried to forget it by taking a deep breath, but the salt seemed to have abruptly thicked the air and made it uncomfortable to be there for more reasons than one. When the breeze blew the next time, Sasuke noticed it was suddenly cold, and so he put his black coat to use by pulling it more securely over himself.

"But still, the Ursa Major can be seen from here" Sasuke said suddenly. Naruto startled himself when the silence was broken, and glanced briefly to the raven as if to confirm the voice had come from him, then settled for his previous relaxed position. "Y-yeah? W-where c-c-can y-you s-sss-seeee it?" Sasuke looked at Naruto when he stuttered the sentence, brows furrowed. "Are you in cold?"

"Y-yeah" the blond said with raised brows, rubbing his hands in a move that spoke: 'Ain't it obvious, Teme?'

"Well, it is cold, I guess…" a pause "…Would you mind to come nearer so I can warm you in some way?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He was indeed flabbergasted. It was his best friend, no, _a fucking Uchiha_, offering himself for another's sake? To warm Naruto up? And again, it sounded… so damn _weird._ "I think… Y-yeah." He said as his eyes returned to a normal size.

Sasuke thought he saw the blond's cheeks gain some colour, rosy, but as he blinked it could as well never have been there. He proceeded to cautiously take Naruto's hands in his, and rub them together, heating them. "You're really cold" he said and got his entire body closer, putting his left arm along the boy's shoulders and continuing to heat his hands. Naruto stiffened a little, but then hummed in agreement.

"I guess it's gotten late too fast. I mean, I didn't see time pass, did you?" the raven babbled uncharacteristically.

"Un un."

"Yeah… Do you got any idea to what time it is?" Sasuke asked with fake nonchalance. Naruto looked up at him rather dubiously. Well, even he was finding himself rather talkative tonight.

Naruto glanced at his orange wristwatch and announced: "Uhm, it's 20:13 already".

"Hn. And Itachi hasn't arrived yet, the bastard."

His friend laughed, shaking the both of them. "The bastard? You just called him the bastard? You, the master of bastardiness?"

The raven had to smile. "Yeah, because my brother is such a bastard, isn't he?" then his smile faded, and they sunk into silence for the third time that night.

Sasuke took his hand from Naruto's left shoulder and instead started to caress the blond locks mindlessly, as if it wasn't strange at all. He couldn't help admiring how shiny it got, how golden, even under the silver light. As he messed it about, the smell of it rose to his nose, and to Sasuke's surprise, it was of flowers. Of roses which could just have been any colour, but could just as well have been red. The Uchiha breathed in deeply, relishing in the smell of the square, smelling of roses. He was surrounded by Naruto all along, and it was adorable, this sweetness. The sea breeze blew again, and it felt like love was setting a warm layer upon them.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He wished this moment would last forever. But he'd never say it out loud.

"Shouldn't this feel less… cosy? I mean… Shouldn't it feel stranger?" Naruto's raspy voice interrupted the silence. He'd stopped shivering and was quiet under Sasuke's head, eyes closed. Their hands caressed each other in their laps. "Well, it _should_ be…" Naruto stiffened. "…but it doesn't feel foreign at all." The blond relaxed. The Uchiha was surprised he had the guts to reassure his friend of that; but then again, Naruto had provided his own confidence when he started asking with 'should' instead of 'isn't'. They got back to relaxing; both had their eyes closed, taking in the moment with their souls. Sasuke felt oddly content with himself.

The raven combed his hand through golden hair one, two, three times. Then ten, twenty, and he lost count somewhere around 43. Every few intervals the wind blew ruffling the blond locks, and Sasuke felt jealous of how the air could engulf his friend's entire frame at once. They did great in warming the other one up; but while Naruto's breathing evened out and he drifted off, the raven kept watching his peaceful features in amazement. After the sea had already come and gone numerous times, the Uchiha placed his head over blond tresses, and closed his eyes. The moon had climbed up the sky by then, and it illuminated them like they were the main scene of a show. And perhaps they were.

Some countless time later, their rest was disturbed by a strong light directed at their heads; it was a police girl coming with a torch, and she pointed it right to the Uchiha's face, startling him and making him open his eyes. She came from their left, taking in the scene before her as she approached. As Sasuke raised his head from over Naruto's the blond also woke from his light slumber and directed his gaze to the source of light, just to avert it the next moment. "Official, can you please avoid pointing this torch right at our faces?" the Uchiha said with a grimace in barely contained anger.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry" she lowered the torch and held out her badge, the photo of a blonde woman with green eyes in it "Official Temari, night shift. I'd like to know what you were doing since it's already pretty empty around here."

In reality it would be damn early to be outside in any other place, but here – it seemed – all the people had already vanished. "We're just waiting for a ride that never comes". "He is" Naruto confirmed "I'm just here to accompany him."

Comprehension flashed through her features, and she made an O with her mouth. She put the badge back in her pocket, a hand under her chin in thought and then blushed. Somehow, Sasuke didn't like the way her face was showing this sequence of reactions to the simple speech they provided her. But he couldn't quite put a finger on what was wrong yet.

It was silence, again, and the sea breeze blew once more past her 'til their noses, and the raven found the warm salty taste was disturbed by her presence. So was the aroma of roses. It didn't make much sense, but it was, somehow. The wind served to mark the tension in the air, along with the lingering silence. Just then the police officer declared:

"I'm sorry, but you can't stay here."

"What? And why is that?" Naruto asked in a mix between confusion and indignation.

"I mean, there's a rule that doesn't allow you to be here after it's 20:00" She said, and checked her wristwatch "And it's already 20:20."

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged confused glances. "It simply doesn't make sense." The latter said.

She cleared her throat "But it is. Now, moving, the both of you!" She ordered with little strength.

The Uchiha protested: "Are you serious? Are you telling me there's this stupid rule we can't stay here after it's 8pm? I mean, it's damn early! Where am I gonna meet my ride?" Naruto was surprised Sasuke talked so much, with so much emotion in just one sentence. He even had his brows furrowed.

"Well, yes, there is…" and had they not been rather blind with resentment, they would've noticed her lips twitch upwards. She coughed to mask her forming grin "…but there's something you can do so I won't have to kick you out of here." She said with a face that attempted to look serious. But failed. Obviously.

"Okay then, we'll do it, now what is it?" Naruto asked eagerly.

She returned to blush, and Sasuke understood immediately. If not for the blush, the glint in her eyes would have given it away to him. "You can kiss. Like really kiss, on the mouth. Not just a peck in the lips… the real thing." And she held both hands behind her body, in satisfied pose. She was beaming, so happy with her brilliant plan. Sasuke groaned inside. In any other situation he'd say he hated fangirls, and now he loathed not knowing whether to hate them or not.

"Hn." Before he knew it, he'd turned to Naruto, in a move that could unfortunately be interpreted as a request for approval. Well, what could he do, right? It was his guts speaking. But he didn't like not being able to control his moves.

Naruto faced him too, and their faces were already barely two inches from each other. Their breaths combined, their smells, and mostly, the gazes they exchanged said it all. When Sasuke breathed in some air to calm himself down, the fragrance of red roses just got him even more nervous, though reassured. The emotion was palpable. Sasuke mused that he wasn't one to stick to anything until the very end, because that was Naruto. And with that one problem solved, he gave in and allowed himself to do what he'd been aiming to do the whole night 'til now. He grabbed the blond's chin, their faces flushed, lowering his head more and more by the second. And then made their lips touch. He kissed Naruto.

Whether because of the nervousness or not, the kiss wasn't – even in the first moments of it – anywhere near careful. The blond's eyes were the size of saucers, but with the force Sasuke's lips collapsed against Naruto's, the latter's eyes soon fluttered closed. The raven shocked their mouths hard with the intent of stopping the other from pushing him back, from taking the moment to a halt. Because in the moment their lips connected he knew that's what he wanted. He longed for Naruto. And his eyes closed as well.

The blond moaned, and Sasuke felt waves of pleasure run through him with the sound. When their lips started moving in sync it was pure bliss, and the raven groaned in return. _Naruto was corresponding him. He wasn't pushing him away; he was moving with him. _And the smell of roses invaded his senses with tender sweetness never before registered.

The pale hand which mindlessly scraped the blond locks turned into a firm grip on his scalp, gaining dominance. The strength of the contact echoed to Naruto's body as he grasped tightly to the fabric on Sasuke's back, almost desperately, and the both of them inched even closer. The raven's right hand holding Naruto's left one travelled up his arm in a caress until it reached his shoulder under the jacket, feeling the heat coming from the body beneath his touch.

They were settled with moving lips; lightly sucking the bottom lip, then the upper one. So the Uchiha was surprised when he felt a wet muscle trace his lips, but he soon recovered and opened his mouth to Naruto.

The blond invaded his mouth and it felt wonderful. It was sweet, slick, warm, and secure. Naruto felt like home. He sucked hard onto that wet muscle exploring his mouth, and both heard their own groans of delight. Sasuke's hand moved once more, tracing his friend's neck, then cheek with feather like touches, and staying with his palm cupping the blond's face. They started moving faster, deeper, more intimate, from side to side, alternating between entering the other's mouth and being entered. Their breathing rhythm increased, the temperature rose, and sweat poured down salty. The breeze blew, and it was warm. Naruto felt like rebellion.

Minutes passed, or perhaps it was hours, because during the time frame of that night they couldn't be less certain of how time went by. They learned the clock ticked in a different rate smells and sensations did. The blond female officer was long forgotten, they didn't even know if she was still there, because it didn't matter anyway. So lost in the frenzy they were it took them getting breathless to finally part, and it didn't happen without an erotic trail of saliva leaking out of their mouths.

Opening their eyes, they saw mirrored features; flushed faces, glazed orbs, swollen, shiny lips, wet skin, disarranged hair. And it was wrapped up in the mystic fog of their hot breaths mingled. The fog had taste and smell, and it was of salt and roses. The red ones.

A loud squeak from Temari, the Officer, removed them from their trance, and as realization dawned, Sasuke watched the azure eyes widen in shock. Naruto blushed ridiculously scarlet and his orbs goggled even more. He made half a move to get away from Sasuke, hesitating, then push became shove as he tried to get free and out of the other's lap. He was left panting, unbelieving of what he'd just done.

"Y-y-yoou! What did you do?!"

Something broke, somewhere.

"…It's obvious, isn't it? I kissed you." And he licked his lips provocatively.

Naruto's features flushed and made a troubled expression, blinking his eyes "Yeah, of course you did it, bastard! Now why was that?!"

"…Because…" He wasn't left with many choices, was he? "…she said I had to." And he pointed to the officer to his right.

Naruto turned to look at her, and then got even more embarrassed, eyes widening once again. "Damn it and it was in front of her… Shit."

Temari, who still had the cheeks slightly pink, raised a brow in incredulity of what seemed to be happening. "Wait, now. What's the matter? I thought you two were together?"

Naruto, who was desperately combing a hand through his hair apparently in an attempt to take it off, looked up dreadfully "What? Together?"

"Yeah, you said you were only here to accompany him." And she nodded in Sasuke's direction.

The blond didn't even glance at him, so ashamed he was. Sasuke took the responsibility for answering then "Well, he is indeed accompanying me here, but not as a lover… He's just here so I won't wait for my ride to arrive alone."

"So he's your…?" "Friend." Sasuke answered.

"Aw. Right. Well, I'm sorry then for making you, uhm, uncomfortable with each other…" she said, not looking sorry at all. But then she blushed slightly and put a hand in her neck, scratching it sheepishly. She gave a humourless laugh. "But I guess I better leave you off then, right? To deal with your own problems. Anyway, I have bothered you enough already. Have a good night." And she took off unceremoniously, torch in hand, ready to disturb the nearest… couple, if there were any.

It should have been silent, but Sasuke didn't feel like letting silence take over them again. He just chose the most unexpected way for an Uchiha to stop it, though. "I'm sorry."

Naruto raised his head from his hands, and faced Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry for… kissing you." He said and looked down, combing a hand up through his hair. The blond's cheeks tinted a little. "No, no… I guess it's okay, don't worry about it. It wasn't that bad after all" he said with a faint smile. Then realised what he'd said and put one hand over his mouth in surprise.

Sasuke chuckled "You mean I'm a good kisser?". Naruto took his hand away and responded, annoyed "Yeah, keep praising yourself, narcissist."

"I'm not praising myself, I'm just asking a question, a simple one at that."

Naruto thought for a while, eyes down. When he raised his glare to the Uchiha, it was a serious one. "Yeah."

The seriousness in his eyes startled the raven, and he was obliged to show emotion. He felt something like a heart rate increase, and knew it had to be his own. The breeze blew thick to make the moment more suspenseful. What Sasuke couldn't express with his voice he did with his eyes, and Naruto understood. He approached Naruto, and so did the blond. If there was any doubt left, it vanished that moment. This was how their mouths shocked clumsily against each other, among teeth, tongue and lips participating without restraint. As long as it was tasting the other, it didn't matter.

For the first time that night, Sasuke didn't feel his clothes were inappropriate for the moment or for their own matching; and neither did Naruto. Because there isn't better dressing for raw love than skin and sweat. The moans that night filled the square's ground, but nobody passed by, and it was a moment only they did enjoy. The cold never bothered; the sea breeze was never a distraction, Itachi never arrived; the only thing in their mind was heat, and in Sasuke's thoughts it lingered only Naruto and roses. The red ones.

* * *

**So, how do you like it? :x**

**Updated 05/05/2013**


End file.
